naru hana
by alicebaskerville05
Summary: naruto want to be a actor but,someone ruin his dream..uchiha sasuke is the one who ruin his dream 6 years ago..now naruto meet uchiha sasuke again..they work same industries..what will naruto do if someone know his secret?
1. Chapter 1

**naru hana**

raven haired boy sat on his couch..his black eye's orb staring at the tv screen...today he rest at home..he can't attend to the drama award. because of his health...uchiha sasuke is the top star drama he cast will become top drama..there so many actress falling in love with him..

_'sakura-san,is there anything you wanna say to your fans'?the reporter ask sakura..she also the famous female actress.._

_'thanks to my fans,and thanks to my partner for this drama because the great chemistry..i able to give my best..and this trophy is for you all..sakura smile when she show her trophy._

_sasuke eye's looked at the person beside sakura..the blonde hair girl..that girl is also the actress..she is good as sakura..two time much better than sakura.._

_there a few reporter approach that blonde hair girl..that girl look calm when the reporters surround her.._

_'hana san,you also won as the best actress..and gain two trophy..because your drama get a high rating,so did you think that everything you did pay off'?the reporters start attack hana with the question_

_'if you worked hard,you will gain everything..'hana smile when she answer the question_

_'hana-san,there some rumours said that you are too demand..you refuse to do a kissing scene..don't you think you are too much?the others reporters ask hana_

_'don't you think your question is too much'?hana chuckle when she asked back at the reporter_

_'okay..it's true i refuse to do kissing scene..before i agree to cast some drama..i will asked the director about it..if there have any kissing scene...i refuse to do it..and the director said he is fine with it..hana still smile even she's really nervous_

_'hana san,the role sakura san played and win today suppose to be you..don't you think that you are loss your opportunity..?the reporter seems unsatisfied_

_'no..i din't loss anything..and sakura doing her best..and that drama stole so many heart..she is the best person for that role...hana grew her smile..(shit!why the hell they ask me so many question)hana feels really uncomfortable..._

sasuke eyes's still look at the person at the tv screen..

'hn'sasuke about to push the off botton on tv remote control..but he stop doing it when the reporters ask something that make him interesting

_'hana san..this is the second time you refuse to worked with uchiha sasuke,and there also gossip about you hate uchiha sasuke,what do you think about it?'the reporters start ask something she hate the most_

_'actually..for the first time..i'm nervous because he is a top star..i think he's to bright. probably i will be his shadow..and..i'm not in the same level as him..hana scrthing her back head_

_'you just finish your drama with hyuuga neiji..he also the top actor same like uchiha sasuke..how you deal with it?the reporter try to trick her.._

_'neiji san is my old friend..first..i afraid to worked with him because he's a top star...but he convince me to act on his drama..so..i gain my confident..and i forget i worked with the top star..hana heart about to burst'_

_then how about the second offer?the director really want you cast in his drama..and the main cast was uchiha sasuke..you refuse to work together with him..there so many fan outside really disappointed at you..they said you and uchiha sasuke is a good pairing..it's waste because we all can't see you worked together with him.._

_'second time because..my schedule..'i'm really busy..'simple answer from hana_

_'there's a rumours in web said about you dislike uchiha sasuke,what will you say about it?'_

_hana shocked when she heard that question.._

sasuke notice the change on hana face expression...

'_i..never meet him..how can they assume something like that?hana ask back at the reporter_

_'what do you think about uchiha sasuke hana san?'_

_'uh..i don't know about him very well..but he is really a great actor..his expression is really great...hana chuckle to hide her nervous_

_'mean you like him'?_

_'i...respect him..'hana smile..(hana avoiding the question)_

_thanks for your cooperation hana -san...the reporter bow his head..and face the camera..all the question finally had for watching konoha hot gossip.._

'she avoiding the question..i wonder why she hate me'...sasuke wonder why and he walk to the kitchen to get his beer.

* * *

jiraiya and tsunade look at their grandson with big smile  
'naru-chan,you are good when answer the question..no wonder you're good at acting..'jiraiya compliment his grandson..because of him..his grandson become popular 'actress'..

'jiraiya!it's hana!..if someone heard you call her naruto...we screw up'..tsunade glare at his husband

'thanks,Jii San..and Baa-chan don't worry, i'm fine...just tired...i wanna rest..and sleep for whole day'...their grandson don't want someone disturbing his go upstairs

hana actually is a boy..hana real name is uzumaki naruto.

naruto lock his door..he slide down and sat on the floor.

'_mean you like him'?that question keep playing in his head_  
'like him?me?sorry..there no way i will like someone like him..'naruto remember his memories

* * *

**flash back**

for first time naruto training at chakra entertainment..he meet a new trainees..

'hello..my name is kabuto..and i'm your trainer..first of all i will figure it out your talent..singer or actor..kabuto lower his glasses..kabuto smirk..

'firstly one of you will paired up with someone'...i give you one hour to find your partner..whoever had a problem it..can leave this place..and you cutie pie..kabuto point his finger at blonde hair boy..find your partner now...kabuto look at blonde boy with evil smirk

there someone who popular with ladies..his butt duck hair really get attention from everyone..his raven hair..pale skin..his black orbs and his good looking face really catch everyone eye's raven haired boy eye's looked at blonde hair boy..

'hey you!'that raven haired boy called

naruto turn his head..he saw that raven haired boy walked toward him..  
'_what he want from me?i need to find my partner before that scary trainer do something crazy at me'...naruto face looked pale when he imagine his scary trainer_

raven stood in front of naruto..naruto blue eye's orb staring at raven haired boy

'you..be my partner'...that raven haired boy point his finger on blonde hair boy..the raven smirk when he looked at naruto

'are you kidding me?...me?your partner?don't waste your time to make that joke..and i also don't have any time for your joke..

that raven haired boy heading towards to naruto and leaving the other trainees..naruto silenced by his action..

'wh..who..said that i want to be your partner?'naruto step back..he stuck between the wall and the boy..that blonde haired boy scared.

'Me'..the raven haired boy show his blank expression.

'who decide you will be my partner!'.there's so many trainees on this room..why you choose me?naruto confused with duck butt haired sudden change attitude

'hn' 'Usuratonkachi'. that raven haired boy lean closer to naruto ear...

'Tte...teme!.naruto said to raven haired boy with anger...

'dont you think that you're so lucky? because i choose you to be my partner over the others...hmm?the raven haired boy touch naruto face with cold hand

'YOU! naruto shocked and push the boy away...naruto face turn to crimson red

the boy shocked with naruto action and sat on the floor...

'if you touch me again i will hit you...naruto warned the boy..

the other trainees want to stop them but suddenly kabuto senpai appear..

What are you doing? i'm ask you to get your partner right? i not asking you to fight? kabuto senpai face look really angry..

'he doing it first' naruto pointed his finger to the boy.

'i don't wanna listen anything! and both of you will paired up!'

naruto feel devastated and the boy smirk with his victory..  
'Okay everyone, listen up..i have task for you' kabuto clasped his hand

the trainees pay attention to the trainer..

'please stay beside your partner and discusses how to create romantic scene' kabuto looked at all...the sight eye's look at sasuke and naruto.

on the other side..there one person who still confuse..

'Romantic scene? Me and that guy? It's impossible for me to do that scene with him! naruto mumble by himself..

'Hey you, blonde hair!...someone calling..

'i dont think the voice referring to me' naruto just ignored the voice

'Usuratonkachi' that guy whispered at naruto ear

naruto was supprised and turning back, and he look that raven haired is sitting beside him

'you calling me what!? USURATONKACHI? naruto reply with an angry tone..

'don't be mad right now, we must finish our task right?' that guy looking towards to naruto..

'however what's your name? i just want to know..that guy asked with curiosity.

'my name?you asking my name?'naruto ask that guy for conformation

'why you always wanted me to replay the same question'?that guy smirk while he look at the blond hair..

naruto pout..make him look more adorable

'uhh..let's stop this fight..my name is..uzumaki naruto..and..for your information...i'm a guy..naruto pointed his finger to himself

from the exspression that raven haired boy..he seems shocked when heared it..while..naruto look happy when he sees the duck butt haired boys face change..the raven stand up from the chair and heading toward naruto..his eye's staring at naruto

'w..why you look at me like that'?naruto scared when the raven keep silence..  
the raven haired boy suddenly put his hand on naruto chest..naruto look at the hand on his chest and he turn his eye's at the person in front of him..his eye's wide open when he realise that hand is not belong to him..but the other guys..

'oh..it is true you are boy..no wonder you had a flat chest..'that raven haired boy still look curious..'but..unfortunately..that guy pause a while..and moving his hand..to naruto cheeks..|  
'even you're boy..you had a beautiful eye's and face'that guy chuckle..

'wah!wh..what the hell are you doing?!naruto yelled..he really dense about his surrounding..

everyone look at them when they heard someone screaming..

'look at the couple!'kabuto pointed at them  
'they are totally doing their best for the scene..all of you need to learn from them'..kabuto fix his glasses..

both naruto and raven haired boy turn their head when kabuto referring to them..

'how can you learn romantic scene in short time'?how can you make that expression and your feeling for this scene?'can you teach us?the others trainee ask naruto

'i don't know how to teach you..everything happened without plan..the sudden situation make me act like this..'naruto reply the question while scratching his head

'oh,by the way uzu...ah..usuratonkachi..my name is uchiha sasuke..call me sasuke'..that guy introduce himself

'sas'ke..i get it..naruto nodding his head..'but,stop calling me usuratonkachi..!did you want me to call you teme!..naruto yelled at him

'because you are to slow..that's why i calling you that'..said sasuke with famous smirk on his lips

'whatever..i don't have a time to arguing with you'...naruto sat back on his chair

sasuke also back to his sit  
'so..what is your favourite drama or movie?naruto ask sasuke

'romeo and juliet'..sasuke reply with confident

'what?! you like to watching romance movie?i don't think that you are romantic person'..naruto can't believe what that guy just said

'24/7 i watching that movie..i also had the novel...i finish read it for 24 time'..sasuke playing with naruto..he like to watch naruto behaviour

naruto mind fly out from his head..he can't believe what he heard

'would you mind if i show you a scene part i like the most?' sasuke said.

'a part of scene he like?..naruto mumble and he staring at sasuke face..

'what kind of part you like from that movie? 'don't you ever to do something weird okey...naruto warned sasuke

'you mean like this' sasuke hand touch naruto face and kiss him in front others trainee

others trainee about to shout when sasuke kiss cover their mouth..

'YOU!i'm not mean this way! i warning you before... don't do something like that! now everyone watching two of us..naruto shocked what sasuke did..

'you the one ask me to show you right?' i just doing what i learn from it..sasuke smile at naruto with satisfying smirk on his face

'but at least tell me first before you act teme!naruto face turn red like tomatoes  
'if i m telling you what i'm going to do..will you do it with me..hmm?'sasuke teased naruto with his seductive tone

'you're really had a good looking face,and talented..but..you are totally jerk,pervert..and...and...

'and what?'sasuke blank expression really pissed naruto

'and...and..you just do something you like before you thinking'..naruto shuttering because the handsome man looking at him

'i'm not pervert..you will watch that scene in many romance drama..kabuto senpai!'sasuke calling kabuto

'yes'?kabuto look at sasuke

'is that wrong if i kiss someone'?i mean..you asked me to do romantic part...,but when i kiss my partner..'she' called me pervert'what do you think senpai

'kissing scene is the important part for romance drama..and i never expect that you can do that very well sasuke-kun'kabuto thumbs up..he compliment sasuke

sasuke smile when he look naruto frown..

'thanks to my partner for the good cooperation..'sasuke wink at naruto.

naruto feel goosebump when sasuke wink at him.. he feel like something wrong about sasuke.

'okay, it's time to break...kabuto said

everyone rush out from the room, accept naruto and sasuke..

naruto stand up from he chair and seem like to go out..

'hey naruto' sasuke calling he name..

'what?'naruto defend himself..he will beat that guy if that raven haired boy try to molest him

'don't you ashamed?you're boy but you had a pretty face like a real girl..sasuke said with sarcastic tone..

naruto feel hurt when sasuke saying like that..

'SHUT UP!' YOU DON'T NO NOTHING ABOUT ME! STOP JUDGING ME!naruto left the room with tears fall from his eyes.

**END FLASHSBACK**

Its already 6 years after the incident make his heartbreak

'because of that reason..right now i'm 'hana'..everyone know me as hana..until now no one know who the real me...

'thanks to my Jii-san and Baa-chan because always give me supported now i'm able to be a good actress.  
jiraiya is the one who brought him into the industries because he is the ceo of chakra entertainment..chakra entertainment is the most popular company at konoha .many actor,actress,band and singer born from chakra entertainment..jiraiya make naruto a top star..no one acknowledge him when he is naruto..now everyone acknowledge him..as..hana..

TBC

To the readers..thanks for reading my like my story..if you like my story.. you can leave the review..if you don't like it,just leave this page..^o^  
i had a problem with my grammar and i'm bad in english..i m so sorry..this is my first fanfic i create..


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Early morning Naruto woke up from his slumber..He feel refresh..His grandmother already prepare their breakfast...

'Morning Baa-chan' Naruto rub his eye's...He still sleepy

'Morning Naru' Tsunade smile at her grandson..At home, she call him Naru

'Morning sunshine' Jiraiya hug his grandson

'Jii san..you are reek of sake'.. 'Ew..get off me!' Naruto cover his nose..

'Naruto, there an envelope next the television'..'Your new script i guess' Tsunade pour the milk into the glass

Naruto heading toward hall..He read the name on the envelope..

'Namikaze Hana...hmm...' Naruto open the envelope.. 'It's new script from KBS Konoha Broadcast Station' Naruto walking toward to Jiraiya and give the script..

'Oh, the director for this script is Hatake Kakashi'.. 'My kouhai'.. 'Naruto, this is the first time he send his script to you right?' Jiraiya ask Naruto.

'Yes...' Naruto sip the hot milk..

Tsunade also read the script...

'Naru, in this drama, you are the second heroin'.. 'You are not the main heroin'.. 'How dare he offers my top stars grandson as a supporting cast'..Tsunade about to rip the script but Naruto grab the script first before she can rip it..

'Baa-chan, i'm sick off it when i always be a main cast'.. 'This time, i want to try a different role..it must be fun being supporting cast..' Naruto smile..He wanna try the new thing..

* * *

Kakashi lean back his leather chair..He closed his eye's

'Director, sakura san already give a feed back, she's agree with her role and the offers' Iruka really happy when the top female artist will cast on their drama

'Hai hai..that's what i expect from her'.. 'right now i'm not worried about her..it's another one'...Kakashi pinch his head..

'I really want her worked in my drama, 'But the role i offer her just supporting cast..i think i'm made a mistake..'Kakashi sigh..

'It's about Hana san right?' Iruka also knew about Kakashi worries..

_'It's already 6 years i never met Hana..no..Naruto'... 'he really change'.. 'He growing up as a beautiful creature'.. 'hn..for 6 years he disguise as Hana'.. 'Last time i saw him when i'm working with Jiraiya sama as an editor'.. 'Uh..i really want him in my drama'...Kakashi soul crying_

Iruka can't do anything about just hope that everything will be fine

Naruto lean his back at Kakashi door frame..He amused when he see Kakashi in depressed

'Are you waiting for my answer Kakashi san?' Naruto sudden question make Kakashi goosebump

'Na-' Kakashi pause he talk when he receive a death glare from Naruto

'Gomen-gomen..Hana..why are you here?' Director eye's about to jump out from the socket..He keep staring at Naruto

'First of all..before i answer your question, please stop staring at me' Naruto cross his arm on his chest

'Gomenne..you became more beautiful' Kakashi wink at Naruto

'I see'.. 'you still a pervert since the first time i meet you'.. 'I think it's because of the result you read icha-icha paradise hmm?' Naruto said sarcastically

'Uh..you're meanie Hana' Kakashi chuckle when he sees Naruto smirk

Iruka stare at the girl in front of him...

'Wow, she's so beautiful..her long blond haired match with the color of her eye's'...Iruka amaze with Hana realize that he stare at her from the start she's step in Kakashi office...

Kakashi look at Iruka with weird espression..

'Excuse me boss..shall i take my leave first' Iruka leave Kakashi with Hana...

After Iruka close the door..Kakashi turn his gaze back toward Naruto

'Have a sit Hana' Kakashi smile when look at Naruto face

Naruto sat on the comfortable chair..

'i'm receive your script' Naruto bluntly said

'i'm sorry because the role..for a great actress like you..i feel bad about it' Kakashi eye's show his guilty

'I come here to saying i accept your offer'... 'I'm getting bored when i always get a main cast role..i wanna try to be a supporting cast'.. 'Who know as a supporting cast are much fun'..Naruto finger plays his long hair

Kakashi had great shocked..

'Seriously!'Kakashi said out loud..He really excited

'Yeah..you don't mind? because..everything in my body are fake..from head to toe...'Naruto serious eye's really kill Kakashi

'Yeah..i'm fine with it..are you sure nar-'...Kakashi once again try to call his real name

'Kakashi..i probably will kill you if you repeat the same mistake like that' Naruto give warn to Kakashi...Naruto usually like to hang out with Kakashi when Kakashi still worked with his grandfather..Before Naruto became Hana, Kakashi calling him Naruto and Kakashi is the person who teach him how to acting..In Naruto mind, he will never let him down for this drama.

'It's hard to call you that name'..Kakashi mutter..He take something from his drawer and his hand hold a document..It's the contract between Hana and Raikiri Entertaiment..Kakashi give the contract to Naruto..Naruto take and read everything at the agreement paper..He sign on that paper..

'Okay..it's done!..i did it because i owe you sensei'...Naruto use his seductive wink at Kakashi..

'Oh Naru-..opps i mean Hana, thank you very much because give a cooperation with me'

'It's ok Kakashi, can i go back home now?' 'we were finished right?' Naruto asking Kakashi to get certainty.

'Everything it's ok, you can go back now' Kakashi said.

After Kakashi give him permission, Naruto take his leave...

'Everything i plan go smoothly...'now Kakashi can sleep happily..

* * *

Sasuke finish his shower..Before he dry his hair someone knock his door..Sasuke put his another towel on his shoulder..Sasuke open the door

'What do you want this early morning? from what i remember, today i dont have any schedule ..My schedule free today'..Sasuke stare his manager Suigetsu..

'Sasuke,can you greeting me properly?'Suigetsu sometime can't stand with Sasuke attitude

'Hn..'..Sasuke smirk..There no way he will do that..as a uchiha..he has a pride

'whatever'.. 'here, i want to give you something'..Suigetsu give him an envelope.. 'I saw the envelope on your mailbox..i think that was your new drama'..

Sasuke open the envelope..He interested with the story line but what make him headache is the partner on the drama...He wondering who will be his couple in that drama..

'I should try call Kakashi Senpai' Sasuke walk to the cabinet and their hand dialing Kakashi number..

'Who you calling Sasuke?' Suigetsu ask his artist

'Kakashi'...Sasuke waiting for answer from dial the number..

After a few ringing..someone answer the phone..

'May i speak with Kakashi san?' Sasuke act politely when he's on the phone..Suigetsu roll down his eye's.

'Yes, i'm Kakashi'..

'Hello..i'm uchiha Sasuke'

'Oh..may i help you Sasuke kun?'

'Yes..i'm interested with your story line..but before i decide..i wanna know..who is my couple if i did this drama?' Sasuke feels like sometime he need to be fussy...

'Oh..she already worked with you for two time..it's sakura san'

'Oh..sakura..'...Just heard that name make Sasuke know what will happened with him in the future..Sakura is really crazy of him...

'...and there also another actress..i think you never worked with her before'

'hmm..who?' Sasuke can't remember how many actress already worked together with him

'Do you want to know who is she? Kakashi try to deliberately impose to Sasuke..

'Who is she?..dont playing with me Kakashi..His voice suddenly changed

'Okay okay..i just joking'...'The person i'm mean is Hana' Kakashi reveal his second actress.'Is there anything you want to ask Sasuke kun?' Kakashi ask at Sasuke

'No..,thanks..'Sasuke end the call..He look really excited..

Tbc

* * *

Thank for reading my story..i knew i had a bad writing in grammar and also pronouns..


End file.
